


Recovery.

by starsystem



Series: Wounded [2]
Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Prompto, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Pining, SEXUAL TENSION GALORE THO, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sorry Prompto, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Worried!Noct, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsystem/pseuds/starsystem
Summary: Prompto wakes up from his injury in a motel room in Lestallum. Noctis cares for his friend.





	

Prompto wakes up in an incredibly soft bed. He's greeted by a circulating ceiling fan above him, spreading cool air around the congested motel room. It feels good on his feverish skin. He recognizes the grungy walls immediately. _Lestallum?_  
  
There's a dull ache coming from leg; an occasional spark of gnawing pain. It alternates ruthlessly. Once white sheets were now covered with grime and specks of dried blood; scratchy granules of dirt and sand. His vest and boots were missing, but otherwise his outfit remained the same. No one dared undress or change him. Prompto groans weakly. Someone stirs on the mattress beside him. His heart practically sinks.  
  
He shoots a glance over to the mysterious shape underneath a mound of blankets. Strands of recognizable black hair poke out between cracks of cloth. It's Noctis. Prompto reaches over to gently nudge him between protruding shoulder-blades.  
  
"Noct?" He speaks softly.  
  
To Prompto's surprise, Noctis starts. His sudden movements even give Prompto a small jump-scare. Noctis sits up in his direction with incredible speed and briefly surveys his friend's stature and condition, speaking with an unbelievable amount of relief.  
  
"Prompto! Gods, about time. Are you okay? How are you feeling?"    
  
Prompto was quiet for a moment. He felt well enough, considering. Noct was watching him intently with bloodshot, sleep-deprived eyes. Prompto almost blushed at the intensity of his stare; at the undivided attention. It was even making him slightly uncomfortable.    
  
"Wow, I've never seen you wake up so fast, dude." He offers before pausing and reconsidering allowing himself a small yet delighted chuckle since Noctis' concerned expression didn't seem up for quips. He mimics Noct's seriousness and adds, "I'm okay...I think."  
  
"You've been out for two days, you asshole." Noctis speaks in a growl. It caught Prompto completely off-guard. His forehead wrinkles and eyebrows furrow in response. _He was that worried about me?_  
  
"Uh, I'm...sorry?" Prompto voice was submissive, concerned at Noctis' seemingly unprecedented anger. His mind was blank, at a sudden loss for words. For once. His eyes fell upon Noctis' clenched fists against the mattress and a wave of mind-numbing guilt washes over him. _Why?_ It's only milliseconds before Noct manages to catch himself, though. His expression relaxes suddenly; words come out brokenly.  
  
"I didn't mean..." He stammers. A defeated sigh follows. He was never that great at expressing his emotions. It was always okay, though - Prompto could always read him like an open book without fail. Noct didn't even need to continue. He didn't even want him to. However, before Prompto could say anything at all, Noct works up the courage to resume, "No, I'm sorry. I was just..." He explains after a weary pause, "...scared, is all."  
  
"Oh." Prompto responds. They both stare down at the bed for a few moments. An unbearable silence overcomes the room; completely unnatural. _What else can I possibly say?_ He speaks only for the sake of sound.  
  
"What happened, anyway?"  
  
"A daemon came up from behind you. I saw you fall and fire a shot in the air before you hit the ground." Noct's face scrunches up. He's serious again. "I'm sorry, Prom. I should have warned you. I--"  
  
"It's not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself." The words spill from Prompto's clenched teeth. It was a rare moment for him - Prompto seldom grew so defensive or emotional. It was a mixture of anger and sadness. _No. He's not going to feel responsible for my shortcomings. I won't allow that. It's no one's fault but my own._  
  
The miserable silence returns. Prompto was getting sick of it. He was so incredibly desperate for a change in subject. Noct seemed uncomfortable with it, too. This wasn't like them. Their relationship was never so tense. With a deep breath, Prompto attempts to perk up. His disposition was usually contagious. _Enough of this._  
  
"Well, I definitely stink. I could easily knock you out with my stench right now." He says and Noctis cracks a stubborn smile. Prompto's eternally grateful for it.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything about it." Noctis' replies modestly. They share a carefree laugh; Prompto shoots a glance at the bathroom door. It seemed so far away. Hot water was calling his name and Prompto yearned for the ever-comforting warmth. There was only one problem, though. He'd need to get there. _Hmph._ His wound continued to ache mercilessly. _I'll need to find some painkillers soon. Or better yet, a potion._  
  
With an awkward shuffle, Prompto gathers enough strength to stand, which ends up being nothing but a bad idea. His body protests violently. His vision blurs again and even more discomfort overpowers him. It's enough to practically knock him right back down. He releases a miserable groan. Noct stands and quickly appears at Prompto's side, offering him a pale hand.  
  
"Hey, I got you."  
  
Prompto greedily accepts. He drapes an arm around Noctis' bony shoulder upon standing and shifts a good portion of his weight against him.  
  
"Thanks, Noct."  
  
\-------  
  
They make for the bathroom. It's only a few feet away but a painfully slow process - Noct doesn't want Prompto overexerting himself. He moves carefully.  
  
"Don't drop me, dude." Prompto sneers as Noctis eventually sets him down. He grasps at the corner of the washroom vanity for additional support once Noct releases him. There's a mirror propped up against the counter and Prompto spares a moment to observe his reflection. _Filthy_. His blonde locks stick up in various directions, encrusted with soil and grease. An occasional smear of dried blood adorns his cheeks. Noctis' reflection vanishes abruptly.  
  
"Huh? Whoa, what are you doing?" Prompto asks. The boy was in the middle of crouching down directly in front of him. He blushes profusely at the image: Noctis on his knees, positioned in the most perfect way. _Oh no_. Something stirs inside him. It's absolutely electrifying.  
  
"Checking your wound." Noct replies. There's an oddly satisfying sound of adhesive peeling off skin as Noctis removes the bandage and gauze from his thigh. His wound seemed surprisingly clean - Ignis must have cared for it over the past couple of days. Noctis breaths a satisfied sigh of relief, otherwise completely oblivious. Prompto's breathing escalates a bit. He feels an unexpected warmth materialize; a rush of blood. _Please be my leg_. His mind continues to wander dangerously against any and all will. Noctis' voice momentarily distracts him, "It's ugly. But...healing." He adds, confident. Prompto barely hears him. Noctis stands.  
  
"You look pale." His expression contorts with concern.  
  
Prompto's eyes widen. He checks his reflection again. It gives him the perfect opportunity to shift ever so slightly to the right. More like a perfect opening to conceal his growing arousal. He needs an excuse. An explanation for the absence of blood in his _face_.  
  
"Wha? Nah, I'm fine. I just got...dizzy for a second. I'm okay now, though." His words seem painfully transparent. He almost cringes at them. Noctis nods, nevertheless. Heart pounding, Prompto's pulse drums incessantly in his ears. It quickens even more at Noct's next move.  
  
He reaches down as digits pinch at the fabric around the button of Prompto's pants, undoing the constricting connection with ease. Prompto panics. It's enough to bring him over the edge. His crotch area grows uncomfortably stiff. _Dammit, Noct_. He immediately covers Noctis' hands with his own.  
  
"Ah, wait. I can do it." Prompto sputters. _You cannot see this. You'll never look at me the same. I'm going to ruin everything._ His friend pauses, confused. Blue orbs casually scan over an adorably pink, freckled face.  
  
"Dude. You can barely stand. Now's really not the time to be self-conscious." Noct motions to continue, overly persistent. His hands rest around his waistband now; Prompto squeezes them in desperate protest.  
  
"You can't." He practically shouts. It's an accidental response, really. Noct's grasp goes limp with a small flinch. It makes Prompto feel absolutely _horrible_. He recovers quickly with an overly shy grin, "Sorry. I mean, I can undress myself. I'm not completely useless, you know." His voice is submissive again. Noctis was quiet for a moment.  
  
"No, yeah. Of course." He retorts afterwards, "I'll be outside, then. Call if you need me. Don't slip and die."  
  
Prompto's heart flutters with solace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Thank you all so much for your support and comments on Part 1. I really love reading all of them! This community is so gracious and accepting - I love it!
> 
> As always, comments or constructive criticism or kudos is always appreciated. Your feedback literally keeps me writing! <3
> 
> Also, feel free to chat with me (or yell at me) on Tumblr @ [chocobeaus](https://chocobeaus.tumblr.com) :3


End file.
